Memories
by ASLlover23
Summary: In modern times Monkey D Luffy live with his adoptive father Shanks and goes to a crappy school for delinquents. That is where he first met Portgas D Ace and Outlook D Sabo. The two teens who just won't leave him alone. Ace and Sabo both have the memories from their time as pirates and want their brother to remember again so they try everything they know to get his memories back.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

"Luffy! Get up it's time for school!" Luffy a raven haired teen groaned. "But Shanks I don't want to go!" The door to the bedroom opened and a man with red hair and three scars on his eye stood in the doorway.

He sighed "I can't help it anchor you have to go to school! I hate it just as much as you but sadly its required." Luffy rolled his eyes "but people there are jerks! Plus they bully me even though I fight back!"

Shanks sighed "I know it sucks Lu but we can't move again we have to stay here so please just for a little while be good." Luffy was silent for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "Alright I understand I won't get suspended again."  
-(Break)-

Luffy walked into the school keeping his head down. He had been going to this school for a week now and hated it with a passion for one reason. "Hey Monkey!" Luffy groaned 'and here comes the biggest annoyance of all.'

A tall muscular teen with wavy black hair and freckles made his way towards Luffy a big smirk on his face. He swung his arm around the smaller ravens shoulder. Luffy tensed. "What do you want Portgas?"

Another teen entered the scene. "Damn it Ace leave the kid alone already!" Ace pouted childishly. "But Sabo!" Sabo crossed his arms. "No buts you harass the kid enough already." Ace rolled his eyes "I do not harass him all I do is show my love a little what's so bad about that?"

Sabo raised an eyebrow. "Well your 'love' border lines sexual harassment." Luffy watched the two bicker back and forth shaking his head. 'One day I'm going to kick his ass!' Sabo looked over to the younger raven. "Hey sorry about Ace but he really doesn't mean anything bad by it."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Whatever I don't care just keep a leash on your boyfriend Outlook." Sabo nodded but it seemed forced. He looked almost sad. Ace watched the two silently for a moment before the bell rang. He pulled Sabo away "come on let's go Sabo!"  
-(Break)-

Ace paced back and forth in front of Sabo. He was frustrated. "What do we have to do to get him to remember?" Sabo sighed. "I have no idea Ace. I don't understand why we remember everything but he doesn't."

Ace sighed. "I've tried everything! I have been nice, kind, loving everything we were before!" Sabo's eyes widened and he looked up sharply. "Wait Ace we haven't tried everything!" Ace looked over confused. "What are you talking about?"

Sabo jumped up now the one pacing. "When you first met Lu you were a total jackass! You were mean and a dick! Absolutely awful!" Ace gave him an unimpressed look. "Your point?" Sabo grinned "maybe all Luffy needs to remember us is for you to be a total prick again! Maybe it will bring back his memories of the time."

The freckled teen stayed silent for a moment. He nodded "it could work. Honestly I can't believe we've retained our memories from over hundreds of years ago how does something like this even happen?" Sabo shook his head. "I have no idea Ace but we have to try and do something to get Lu to remember us. It's just weird he's not like the Lu we know."

Ace nodded in agreement. "He's not as happy as before and as his big brothers its our job to bring back our Luffy." Sabo grinned "so operation get Luffy back to normal is now in play."  
-(Break)-

Luffy sighed sitting in class. 'What is wrong with those two? They are always hovering around me like their waiting for something.' Luffy rubbed his head tiredly. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. He's been having reoccurring nightmares.

They were always the same. A small kid getting blown up on a boat. The other was of a man someone important getting killed by a punch of magma to the chest. Blood was always everywhere.

Luffy shook his head trying to clear his head of the thoughts. He looked down at his hands and screamed jumping back. Blood covering his hands. "Luffy is something wrong?"

He looked up the whole classroom was looking at him some were snickering and others looked worried. Luffy looked back down to his hands. "N-No nothing s-sorry sir it w-won't happen again."

The teacher nodded hesitantly before turning back around and going on with his lecture. Luffy sat back down and sighed. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I swear I'm going insane! It's this damn school! It's messing with my head along with those two bastard.'

* * *

Please Review, Favorite, or Follow it would mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own one piece but I do own the plot of this story!

* * *

Luffy walked down the halls keeping his eyes open and searching or when Ace would attack. What the raven didn't expect when seeing the freckled haired teen was to be pushed aside and glared at.

Luffy watched Ace walk right past him after that. 'What the hell? He acts all loving and shit and now he wants to act like a dick?' Luffy jumped up and went to storm after him but froze looking at his hands.

The blood, the screams, and the cries filtered across his mind. He gripped his head in pain. Luffy shook his head tears filling his eyes. "No Ace! Please don't die! Run you idiot!"

Luffy snapped out of it when the bell rang. He shook his head to rid the thoughts from his head. The raven haired teen back his way to the lunchroom unusually really hungry. He piled food on his tray one after the other. The lunch lady looked at him skeptically.

Luffy sat at a table by himself staring at all the food. He instantly started to wolf it down eating more than he has in forever. The food slowly started disappearing from the mountain. Other students stared at him in shock.  
-(Break)-

Ace turned the corner quickly. Sabo stood there wait. Both of them peaked behind the corner and watched intently. When they saw Luffy grip his head in pain it worried them but also relieved them.

Sabo grinned. "He must be getting memories back! The sad memories were always painful but still memories are memories!" Ace nodded in agreement. The two followed the oblivious raven into the lunchroom. They both grinned seeing him order a mountain of food.

The freckled teen chuckled. "If he's eating that much then he must be regaining some of his old personalities!" Sabo nodded watching their little brother wolf the food down in mere minutes. "He is definitely getting some of his memories back."

The blonde sighed. "So that means he is triggered by you being a complete ass. We're going to have to stick with this for a while I don't think all of his memories will come back this way but some are so it's a start."

Ace nodded in agreement. He paused thinking deeply for a minute. "Hey Sabo do you think he may have a reaction to seeing fire?" Sabo looked at the taller raven questioningly. "Why would you think that?" Ace shrugged "well the things that happened with you and Bluejam, plus my devil fruit it was all related to fire."

Sabo nodded in understanding. "Well I have science with him next so I'll use that as a chance to test your theory." Ace nodded and the two soon separated and went different ways.  
-(Break)-

Luffy sat down at his usual seat in science waiting for his blonde partner. 'I'll make sure to question Outlook on why Portgas was being such an ass earlier!' When Sabo walked into the room Luffy narrowed hit eyes.

The blonde just sat down when Luffy turned to Sabo. "What was wrong with Portgas earlier? He was being a total ass!" Sabo blinked surprised at the boy willingly talking to him.

"Oh Ace well he's decided he's done chasing after you and that you're really annoying so he's giving up." Luffy blinked in shock. 'What he's giving up? Just like that! I tried for months before giving up on him!' The raven stopped his thoughts immediately. 'Wait what was that? I've never went after Portgas.'

Sabo grinned unnoticed by the boy. The teacher soon walked in and the class got started mixing certain chemicals together for a test. Sabo while Luffy wasn't looking spilt their test tube over. It instantly caught of fire causing the class to go into an uproar.

Luffy stared in fear the flames. He could feel their heat. Images flashed through his mind and soon tears were slipping freely down his cheeks. Sabo shook Luffy worried. "Hey Lu what's wrong?" Luffy looked at him tearfully. "Please don't die Sabo! We have to save Ace! Before he burns! Bluejam set fire to gray terminal we have to save Ace!"

The blonde was shocked at the reactions he was getting. It seemed like Luffy was getting some of his memories back. Sabo shook him. "Oi Luffy snap out of it! Lu come back Luffy!"

Luffy snapped back into reality and looked around. Everyone was staring at him weirdly. Luffy blushed lightly looking down. Sabo gripped his shoulders tightly. "Do you remember anything Luffy? Anything at all?"

Luffy looked at him weirdly. "I have no idea what you're talking about! Ever since I've came to this stupid school I've been having all these weird thoughts! It's both your and Portgas fault I know it is! Just leave me alone!"

Luffy tried ignoring the pain he felt in his chest seeing Sabo's hurt look. He grabbed his things running out of the classroom determined to get far away from both Ace and Sabo.

He ran out of the school and headed straight for the woods. The woods were always able to calm him down. He took a deep breath sitting down in a clearing. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You're getting visions from the past what else would it be Mugiwara-ya." Luffy jumped turning and watching the new stranger wearily. He was tall with black hair and a weird hat. "Who the hell are you?"

The man sighed. "Seems like I was right to worry. Your suppressing your memories because you don't want to remember you brother's death. You didn't want to feel alone." Luffy glared "I don't know who the hell you are or what shit your spouting but I don't have a brother! What's all this shit about memories? All you people are all weird! I wish you would just leave me the hell alone!"

Luffy turned running away from the man and towards his home where he knew nothing would be strange and everything would be normal and safe. Law sighed shaking his head. "It seems like that only way to get his memories back will be by triggering certain events."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece of any of the characters but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy slammed the door shut behind him when he finally made it home. He slide down the door holding his knees close to his chest. 'All these people why do they keep coming from nowhere? I just want to be left alone!'

He touched his chest lightly flinching from the ache that was coming from there. 'My chest hurts so much! Please make the pain go away! I don't want to feel this much pain anymore!'

"Luffy? Luffy! What's wrong!" Shanks ran to the boys side looking him over worriedly. "What happened you not hurt are you?" Luffy looked up seeing Shanks and felt relieved.

"Shanks why does it hurt?" The red head was panicking worried for the boys health. "What hurts? Show me where is hurts Lu." Luffy put his hand over his chest tears slipping freely.

"My chest it burns I feel like someone is trying to burn a hole through my chest!" Shanks looked down worriedly. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The red head looked to the boy hesitantly.

"Anchor have you been having any weird dreams lately?" Luffy looked at Shanks worried. "Please don't start! Not you too!" Shanks blinked confused at the boy. "What are you talking about? Has someone approached you?"

Luffy nodded annoyed. "Portgas keeping having weird ass mood swings then Outlook kept asking me if I remembered anything I freaked out and ran to the woods where some weirdo called me Mugiwara-ya and started spouting nonsense about suppressing my memories and a brother."

Shanks frowned listening the boy thoughts swirling around in his head. 'So Ace and Sabo are both here and have their memories, the other person was obviously Law I wonder if maybe Luffy will start getting some of his memories back.'

Luffy sighed standing up. "I'm going to lay down for a little bit Shanks I'll come down later to eat." Shanks nodded not really paying attention to the boy. Luffy rolled his eyes heading up to his room to try and sleep all the weirdness off.  
-(Break)-

Sabo sat on the roof of the school waiting for Ace to show up. 'That was not what I was expecting earlier he completely freaked out.' Sabo looked up when the door opened and saw Ace.

The blonde sighed looking down. Ace sat beside him. "What happened today? You seem kind of down." Sabo groaned flopping back staring up at the blue sky. "Hey Ace do you think maybe we should just leave Lu alone and let him live his life how he wants to?"

Ace looked shocked at what he was hearing. "Alright what happened earlier?" Sabo looked over to his freckled brother. "I spilt some chemicals and started a fire like we had planned but Lu he freaked started crying and begging me not to die, said we had to go save you when he finally snapped out of it he yelled at me and told me to just leave him alone."

Ace looked down thoughtfully. "I think Luffy is just scared to remember us for some reason so he's blocking the memories. I don't want to leave Lu the way he is he's just not Luffy like this."

Sabo nodded in agreement with the older boy. "Yeah that's true plus he's started to get some of his memories back." Ace and Sabo were both startled by the door slamming open. They looked back seeing Law.

Said teen sighed annoyed. "Mugiwara-ya is suppressing his memories because he doesn't want to remember the pain of losing both of you. He's trying to completely suppress everything."

Ace frowned. "So how do we get him to remember us?" Law glared at the freckled teen. "You're going to have to trigger it back slowly. You have to reenact his most precious moments. Like you being mad at him and being an ass will probably help. The fire incident today brought back bad memories but that's still good all memories are okay."

Sabo and Ace looked at each other silently. The blonde grinned standing up. "Well looks like we need to make a list of all important memories we have with Luffy." Ace nodded then turned his attention back to Law.

"Hey Trafalgar is any of Luffy's crew around here?" Law nodded silently. "Long nose-ya live only a few houses away from Mugiwara-ya, Robin-ya is a teacher at this school and Sanji-ya is a cook at a restaurant a few blocks away from here, the others I haven't met yet so I don't know if they're here or not."

Ace and Sabo both nodded thinking. Sabo looked up to Law again. "Do you think if he met some of his crew he would get some of his memories back?" Law shrugged. "There is really no telling what could trigger his memories the smallest thing could set him off."  
-(Break)-

Luffy laid in his bed looking at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what the stranger in the woods had said. "Do I really have a brother? Have I forgot something important?"

The raven sighed tiredly. "This is all so damn confusing I wish we would have never moved here!" He closed his eyes tightly but snapped them open when all he could see if a gaping hole in someone's chest.

Tears started to fall. Luffy gripped his head. "Why does this keep happening to me? What the hell is going on around here? I can't handle this I don't want to see any more people die!"  
-(Break)-

('Unknown' group)

"Robin-chwan! You are beautiful as ever!" A woman with pale skin and long black hair smiled. "Thank you Sanji-san." A long nosed teen sighed at how predictable the two were.

He stepped up. "Oi you two we need to figure out what to do about Luffy!" Sanji calmed down taking a puff of a cigarrett. "Typical the shitty captain goes and does something stupid now we need to save his ass."

Robin smiled nodding. "It would seems captain-san has locked his memories away because of what happened to his brothers. Oh by the way Usopp you live close to captain-san don't you?"

Usopp nodded. "Yeah a few houses down actually. But I've never really seen him he kind of just moved in a few days ago." Robin nodded thinking things over. "I think we should try to interact with captain-san and see if it triggers his memories."

The two men both nodded. Sanji breathed in a puff of smoke and sighed. "The shitty captains shitty brothers are here too, they're trying to get his memories back as well maybe we should all meet up."

Robin nodded agreeing with the cook. "That would probably be a smart thing to do. I'll make contact with them tomorrow, Usopp you should try making contact with Luffy as soon as possible."

Usopp nodded agreeing. The three were silent for a moment. Robin smiled. "Well then we should all go we have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure it's going to be tiring. We need to save our captain then bring the rest of the crew together."

* * *

If you like the story than please review! It give me motivation to write and it's really appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story!

* * *

Luffy groaned opening his eyes. Light was shining down on him through the open window. 'Ugh I don't want to go to school today! I know I'm going to have to deal with Portgas and Outlook.'

The raven stood and walked around his room getting ready to start the new day. He went down stairs looking around confused. "Dad? Hey you home?" The house was empty but there was a note on the coffee table.

 _Hey son sorry I couldn't be there to wake you up but there was an emergency at work and I had to leave early I probably won't be back for a couple days so feel free to let loose and have fun!_

Luffy shook his head sighing. "He's always so irresponsible." Luffy looked up when the door bell rang the sound resonating throughout the house. The raven walked over to the door opening it and saw a teen with a long nose on his doorstep.

"Do I know you?" The long nose teen shook his head and laughed awkwardly. "N-No you don't I just uh well I live a few houses down and there aren't many teens on this block so I thought maybe we could hang out or something."

Luffy looked the guy over. "I don't know you seem kind of like a liar. Your not one of those weird people who try to befriend people then kidnap them are you?"

The teen laughed forcefully. "No my names Usopp but I uh guess I'll go maybe I see you later on down the road." Usopp turned starting to leave. Luffy frowned feeling weird.

"Wait! Don't go I'll walk with you!" The raven turned grabbing his school bag. He walked in time with Usopp who was smiling happily. 'What is wrong with me? Why did I offer to walk with this guy?'

Luffy sighed shaking his head too many thoughts swirling around. Usopp looked at him curiously. "So why did you and your old man move here?" Luffy looked over when he heard Usopp asking him a question.

"Oh well my dad owns a chain of nightclubs and he decided he wanted to open one here so for the next few months we'll be here while he gets the club going." Usopp nodded showing he was listening.

The two came up to the school and saw Ace leaning against the gate like he was waiting for someone. Luffy glared seeing the man. "What the hell do you want now Portgas?"

Ace scuffed turning away from him. "Buzz of Monkey I'm not here for you I'm waiting for Sabo now get lost!" Luffy flinched slightly surprised at the harshness in the teen's voice.

'What the hell happened to him? He was all I love I love you the other day and now he acts like he hates me!' Luffy scowled walking pass the teen and into the school.

Usopp glanced back at the teen confused. 'That was Ace wasn't it? Does he not have his memories back yet? Why else would he be such an ass to his brother and lover?' Usopp glanced back at Luffy seeing the teen with a determined look in his eyes.

Luffy turned to Usopp and stopped walking. "Hey your kind of cool and I like your stories why don't you come over to my place after school we can play some video games or something."

Usopp grinned and nodded. "Sounds cool! I knew you would love the great captain Usopp!" Luffy let out an annoyed sound and screamed. "I'm the captain!" He paused looking confused.

"Ah sorry about that j-just ignore I said anything!" Luffy turned running down the hall leaving the grinning teen behind. He sighed shaking his head. 'What is wrong with me? It feels like that time when I met that green haired idiot.'

The bell rang causing the teen to curse and run for his classroom. He ran inside just as the last bell rang. Luffy looked up at the history teacher. "Sorry miss Robin that I'm so late."

She smiled at him. "It's not a problem captain-san." Luffy tensed an image of a giant cube flashing in his head. He shook his head and grinned at the teacher. Luffy went and took his seat next to Sabo.

The blonde glanced at him. "Hey Monkey look I'm sorry about the other day I didn't mean to spill those chemicals." Luffy sighed and shook his head. "Just forget about it Outlook it doesn't matter."

Sabo glanced to Robin who was watching them quietly. He nodded to her and she smiled nodding back. Sabo left Luffy alone throughout all of the class which the raven was fairly shocked about.

Usually he was annoyed non-stop throughout all his classes with the two brothers. But the blonde didn't bother him once. Luffy gathered his stuff and watched as Sabo left with Robin. He watched them suspiciously.

* * *

Sabo left the classroom with Robin right behind him. He saw Ace and grabbed him on the way up to the roof. Sabo turned to the woman and paused. "Do you have your memories Robin-san?"

Robin smiled and nodded. "I do Sabo-kun I got my memories back when I met long nose-san and cook-san. It seems if you meet someone from the past you get your memories back, yet that's not the case with captain-san is it?"

Ace nodded sighing. "Luffy is suppressing his memories for some reason and the only way to get him to remember is to trigger something from his past." Sabo nodded.

"I made a small fire in science class the other day and he completely broke down remembering the time when I died." Robin looked thoughtful. "I called him captain-san and he seemed to freeze up we also had Usopp confront him we should all meet up and discuss what we're going to do."

Ace nodded and Robin looked the two over silently. "We need to hurry and get captain-san memories back. If one of his enemies were to meet him now he would be in extreme danger."

Sabo and Ace looked over alarmed having not even though of that. Ace cursed. "Someone needs to be with Luffy at all times! I can't believe I never thought of that! Where is he now?"

* * *

Luffy walked down the halls Usopp was next to him talking about some adventure he had went on. Luffy stopped feeling the hair on his neck standing up. Something was wrong.

Down the hall a man stood. He had dark hair and skin. He stood with his arms crossed and glared at them with soulless black eyes. "Monkey D Luffy. I will end your bloodline here!"

Luffy tensed and Usopp screamed in fear. "Luffy we need to run!" Luffy stayed put glaring eyes wide. "Y-You!" Usopp looked at the raven confused but froze seeing the angry look in the teen's eyes. Nothing but pure hatred was shining in the usually happy teens eyes.

"You killed him!" Images repeatedly kept flashing. Ace in a war. Fighting. Screams. Blood. Ace turning away from him. Ace standing in front of him taking a hit. The giant hole is Ace's chest. His brothers dying words.

Luffy screamed holding his head. He fell to his knee's screaming. "ACE! WHERE IS ACE!? AKAINU!"

* * *

Please review and tell me how I did!  
Sorry for the long wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

The man Akainu smirked down at the teen. "I wouldn't know I haven't run into the cursed demon if I had I would have killed him already."

Luffy's eyes widened and he lunged at the man fist raised. "I won't let you take Ace from me again! I'll save him this time! I won't let him die!"

Akainu easily grabbed Luffy's fist and flung him into the wall knocking the air out of him. Luffy coughed falling to his hands and knees. Akainu looked down at him glaring. "It seems you haven't regained many of your memories back but I don't care about that I'll end your life here pirate king!"

Before Akainu could grab Luffy his arm was grabbed in a tight grip. Akainu glared at the new intruder. "Garp!"

The old man glared throwing Akainu back. "Sakazuki if I were you I'd leave before things get out of hand." The man growled before turning and leaving the school.

Usopp ran to Luffy's side worriedly. "Luffy! Hang on Luffy don't pass out stay awake!" Luffy could barely make out what the worried teen was saying his vision was fading in and out.

"W-where…Ace!"

* * *

Luffy groaned opening his eyes. He looked around confused. 'What the hell happened to me? Where am I?' He sat up and winced in pain his body felt like it had been run over.

"Luffy!" He looked over and felt the annoyance come back. Ace and Sabo rushed to his side looking worried.

Luffy groaned glaring at the two. "What the hell do you both want?" Ace and Sabo looked confused and shocked.

They turned to Usopp glaring and Ace snapped. "I thought you said he regained his memories?"

Usopp looked between the three clearly confused. "B-But he was screaming for you Ace and he recognized Akainu he even attacked him!" They were all staring at Luffy.

The door opened and they all looked back. Law stood in the entrance and sighed loudly. "It seems after seeing Akainu Luffy-ya retreated back into the current Luffy's mind deciding the threat was gone. So essentially he is still the same."

Ace groaned loudly annoyed with all the waiting. "Maybe I should just go find Akainu and have him shove his damn hand through my chest again maybe that will wake him up!"

The glare Luffy shot at him had them all freezing. Luffy glared at the freckled teen heatedly. "Don't even joke about that! I never ever want to see that again!" Luffy stood making his way to the door.

"Portgas, Outlook I may not understand everything that's going on but whenever I'm around you two I start acting weird! I will figure out what the hell is going on and I'll do it alone!"

Luffy slammed the door shut behind him and took off down the hall. 'Damn it! The thought of that bastard makes my blood boil! Whoever this Akainu guy is if I ever see him again I'll kick his ass!'

* * *

Ace sighed running a hand through his hair. "Man I didn't think Lu would react like that." The others nodded agree with him.

Law sat down in his chair and sighed heavily. "Luffy-ya is always a handful no matter where he goes he always causes trouble! But I will acknowledge we do need him to get his memories back and fast."

Sabo sat down on the bed nodding. "Me and Ace are going to keep trying to do our thing Usopp your group should focus on trying to find the other members of your crew."

Usopp nodded but frowned. "There's two of our members I'm a little worried about though. Chopper and Brook I have no idea if they're even in this world and if they are what do they look like? Would Chopper be a reindeer? What about Brook?"

Ace shook his head and stood. "Come on Sabo let's go I need to report back to oyaji and you should tell Dragon-san about our progress." Sabo nodded in agreement and left the room.

Usopp sweat dropped. "U-Uh neither of you answered my question!" It was too late they were already out the door. Usopp sighed and decided he would head to Luffy's house.

* * *

Luffy laid on his back staring at the ceiling in his room. 'It's all so weird I feel like I'm missing something completely! Like there's a big chunk of my memory gone. Why did I react so badly to that Akainu guy? Who was that old man who saved me? Ugh so many questions!'

The raven could feel his head steaming thinking too much. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the straw hat on his night stand. Luffy reached forward putting it on his head and grinned feeling extremely happy.

He perked up hearing the doorbell ring. The teen made his way to the door throwing it open and grinned widely seeing Usopp. "Usopp! Glad you still decided to come! We should go get something to eat I'm hungry!"

Usopp grinned seeing the straw hat and nodded. "Sure I know this amazing place and it's not too far from here let's go!"

Luffy grabbed his wrist rushing out the door. "Yosh! Food here I come!" Usopp laughed and started leading the way to the restaurant.

It didn't take them long before they stood in front of a really fancy looking restaurant. Luffy looked weary. "Are you sure we can even get in to a place like this? It's so fancy!"

Usopp grinned nodding. "Don't worry about it I know the owner of the place it's all good just leave it to the great captain Usopp!" Luffy rolled his eyes and followed the long nosed teen into the place.

The worker at front gave them a dirty look. "What do you two want this place isn't for people like you!" Usopp frowned noticing it was a new worker.

"Ah can you get Sanji and tell him Usopp is here." The waiter kept glaring at them but huffed and turned doing as was told. Luffy glared at the man's back as he left.

The ravens head snapped to the smell of delicious food. He started drooling and stars appeared in his eyes. Luffy made his way towards the smell heading for the kitchen.

Luffy pushed the door open and went to some of the plates of meat. He started shoveling food into his mouth. "AHH! Who is this boy? He's eating all the food! Security someone get security!"

Luffy glared at the people coming close to him. "What's the big deal? Let me eat!" Luffy kept scarfing food down. He grabbed a handful of food and started running away from the security men.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Everyone stopped and looked towards the door seeing a blonde with swirly eyebrows.

One of the cooks rushed forward and pointed to Luffy who kept stuffing food in his mouth. "This boy came in and started eating all the food! Someone call the cops and get him out of here!"

The blonde sighed lighting a cigarette. "No it's fine leave the shitty captain to eat what he wants." Everyone stared at him shocked.

Luffy grinned and held out a plate. "Sanji! More meat!" The blonde walked towards the oven and started cooking. Sanji smiled faintly as he cooked.

Luffy watched and felt his smile drop. 'This all feels so familiar. Where have I seen this before?' Luffy raised a hand to his head as a warm feeling spread throughout his body.

Images of a group of people laughing and joking passed through his head. The warm atmosphere washing over him. He closed his eyes rerunning the image through his mind.

'It feels so nice. This atmosphere, the faces all of it I want to remember.' Luffy's eyes snapped open when the body with a hole flashed before his eyes. A small boat in flames. Luffy shook his head.

'No! I don't want that! I don't want to remember that! Go away! Go away!'


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Luffy clutched at his head tears streaming down his face. Flames were all he could see whenever he closed his eyes. Screaming was all he could hear all around him. Luffy shook his head. 'No more! I wanted to forget all of this! I don't want to be plagued by these nightmares!'

The raven haired teen snapped out of it when food was placed down in front of him. He looked up confused and blinked when he saw the blonde cook standing in front of him with different plates of food.

"Here eat up shitty captain if you want more let me know and I'll cook more." Luffy grinned taking the food scarfing it down. The warm feeling washed over him again making him feel calm.

Sanji sat on the floor leaning against a cabinet as he watched the teen eat with a carefree grin on his face. "Do you honestly not remember anything from back then? Have you really forgotten all of us?"

Luffy looked at him confused then his face hardened and he glared pushing the food away. "Your one of them aren't you? One of those damn people who keep wanting something from me without telling me anything!"

The blonde blinked shocked at the captain's outburst. "All I want is for you to get your memories back you shitty captain! We need you to come back we can't fight your enemies alone! We're not strong enough! It's your job as our captain to help us fight to remain free!"

The raven haired teen paused frowning. "Well something must have happened to the previous Luffy because he doesn't want to remember!"

With that Luffy stood racing out of the kitchen. 'Damn blonde! Who the hell does he think he is yelling at me like that! I just met him and he acts like he can yell at me all he likes!'

Luffy stopped walking clenching his fists tightly. "I just don't get what they all want from me! I just want to be left alone! I don't want to remember the past all it is, is painful memories!"

"But it's not all painful captain-san." Luffy looked back shocked and frowned seeing his history teacher.

Robin smiled at the teen walking forward. "You've had some bad experiences and there are probably things you wouldn't like to remember but was it all bad? Don't you want to remember your friends? Your family? We all need you now and you're turning your back on us out of fear. Your memories are in the past they can't hurt you here. You have a second chance with both of your brothers and you're letting it slip by. Think on these words Luffy."

The raven haired woman walked pass him heading for the restaurant he had just left. Luffy looked down at his shoes and sighed. "Am I just running away from my problems?"

The teen shook his head making his way towards his house so he could stop and think things through.

* * *

-(With Ace and Sabo)-

The two brothers sat in their tree house from so long ago. Ace was looking at the ceiling quietly. "Sabo what are we going to do now? I feel like nothings working anymore."

The blonde nodded in understanding. "I understand Ace…Maybe we should just confront him about his past force him to remember us." Ace sat up grinning widely at his blonde brother.

"Sabo you're a genius! That's a perfect idea! Let's kidnap Lu and make all his friends come then we can each tell him our history! He'll be forced to face the truth and it might even snap him back into his old self again!"

Sabo blinked and his eyes widened. "That's brilliant! Hurry up we need to contact the others and tell them off the plan!" The two brothers jumped up rushing out of the treehouse.

* * *

-(Unknown)-

"So that idiot captain of ours has been playing around here huh?" A woman stood in front of a school. She smirked before making her way into the giant building.

"I'm going to have to do some investigating to try and help find a way to get Luffy back to the way he was, I also need to find the others to so I can let them know I'm here."

* * *

-(With the Straw hat crew)-

Robin sat at a table sipping some tea. "I ran into captain-san on the way here and I gave him something to really think about."

Sanji sighed sitting next to the woman. "I might have made everything worse! I just started yelling at him because I keep forgetting he's not the same as our captain."

Robin smiled at the cook. They looked up when Usopp came rushing in excited. "Guys! Ace and Sabo have figured out something that might get Luffy's memories back!"

The two looked over shocked and Sanji grinned. "Well what is it?" Usopp was quiet before looking up at the others. "They're going to try something like shocking it into him! We all need to get together and then we're each going to tell him about how he helped us and our history with him!"

Robin looked thoughtful and nodded. "That might actually work. Alright we'll do it tomorrow after school I'll have him come into class." They all nodded determined to get their Luffy back.

* * *

I'm sorry for the extremely short chapter! I promise I'll be making them longer after this!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own the plot of this story!

* * *

Luffy felt cautious all day. He felt like something bad was going to happen and he had no idea why. Ace and Sabo had been gone all day and it made him even more worried.

"Damn this is annoying why the hell can't I shake this feeling!" Luffy went into his last class of the day. History with Miss Nico Robin.

He was the first in the room and went to the seat all the way in the back. Robin smiled at him calmly before going back to her material. Class ended quickly and Luffy went to rush out of the room but was stopped by the raven haired history teacher.

"Luffy-kun please wait a moment." Luffy paused looking at her hesitantly. He waited for her to speak.

Luffy wasn't expecting five people to walk in locking the door behind them. Luffy glared at the group of people. "What the hell's going on here? Why are you all cornering me?"

Ace took a step forward and serious look on his face. "Because Lu we're going to get you back to normal! We've decided if dropping subtle hints wasn't going to work then we'll just shock it back into you."

Luffy looked around for an exit but couldn't find one. Usopp stepped up first. "We met on my home island in east blue, I was a big liar and wimp but when a friend of mine Kaya was in danger along with my whole island you stood up and fought. You kicked Kuro's ass and saved my island! Then you asked me to join your crew!"

Luffy shook his head trying to block out the teens voice he didn't want to remember!

Sanji stepped up next. "I was a lot harder for you to get to join. I worked on a ship called the baratie and you had accidently put a cannon ball through our roof and was forced to work for us. Then Don Krieg came and was going to steal our ship but well you fought him long and hard before taking him out and even then you still wouldn't give up on me so after getting a little push from Zeff and the other cooks I joined your crew."

The raven haired boy was holding his head he could see the images passing through his mind and shook his head. 'I don't want to remember!'

Robin stepped forward smiling calmly. "I started off as an enemy working for Crocodile, I asked to join the crew and you allowed me to but then in water seven I was taken by the government. I had planned to give up my life for you but you wouldn't allow me to do that captain-san. You came all the way to enies lobby and had Sogeking shoot down the world government flag and made me want to live! You rescued me from the government and finally gave me a home to call my own."

Law looked the teen over. "We met on sabaody but we weren't friends until you helped me on dressrosa. You helped me defeat Doflamingo and get my revenge for him killing Cora-san. After that you were always there whenever I needed help and true friend and ally."

'I don't! Please I don't want to remember!'

Sabo stepped forward looking worried and regretful. "I met you through Ace, we had let you get kidnapped by Porchemy and we thought you would blab away where our stash was but you didn't so we came to save you. We spent a long time together before exchanging cups of sake and becoming brothers! You knew about my noble parents and still cared about me! I was taken by my parents and you thought I was killed on a boat heading out to sea. Later on we were reunited on dressrosa and I promise to never let you go again! I promise to protect one of my brothers!"

Ace finally stepped up. Luffy was shaking his head crying. "Please! Ace I don't want to remember!"

Ace sighed deeply. "You changed my cold heart and gave me something to love and care about, I got caught by the marines and there was a big war to save me. You came to impel down and tried to save me but were too late so then you went to marine ford. You were able to free me but I got mad and turned to try and fight Akainu you fell to your knees and he tried to use that and attacked you, but I moved before that and got stabbed right through the chest you had to watch me die and my last words to you were, thank you for loving me."

Luffy screamed loudly holding his head. "No! I won't remember! I don't want to remember any of this! Go away!"

Sabo and Ace both ran to either side of Luffy hugging him tightly. Sabo looked at him worriedly. "It's alright to remember Lu!"

Ace nodded. "Don't you want to remember all the good time's we had together? Hunting, sleeping, all the shitty gramps alerts, me meeting your crew? Don't you want to remember the good times? When we were all together and happy?"

Sabo nodded laying his forehead against Luffy's. "Don't you want us to be together again? To be brothers again? You're running from a fear and all it's going to do is hurt you in the end. So just let go and remember."

Luffys eyes widened at the teens words. He sighed deeply. 'I think it's time you stop fighting it and just remember.' 'Yeah your probably right other me, do you mind letting me out?'

The ravens eyes widened before he fell back slumped against Sabo. "Luffy!" The raven haired teen passed out from too much information in his head.


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy groaned his head hurt like crazy and he was hungry. "Ngh Sanji meat!"

Luffy was suddenly tackled and people were cheering. He opened his eyes shocked and grinned seeing some of his nakama. "LUFFY!"

He laughed hugging them all back. "Oi where's Nami, Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Zoro?"

The group frowned and Sanji lit a cigarette. "We haven't run into them yet but I'm sure the stupid marimo and the rest are alright."

Luffy nodded and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the two teens standing by the door. Luffy felt tears filling his eyes as he stared at his freckled older brother.

"A-Ace!" He launched off the bed tackling the freckled teen in a hug sobbing inn his arms. Ace smiled gently pulling Luffy closer. Sabo stayed back letting them have their little moment.

Luffy pulled back sniffling. Ace wiped his tears away. "Ace it's really you? You're not a ghost or something right? You're not going to leave me again are you?"

Ace shook his head. "No it's really me Lu, I promise I'll never do something as foolish as that again, I won't leave you all alone ever again."

The blonde cleared his throat bringing attention to himself. Luffy grinned pulling him into their group hug. "Shihihi! Now we're all together again!"

They held each other happy to finally be complete again. The ASL was finally back and nothing was going to tear them a part ever again.

Sanji stepped forward breaking up their little reunion. "I'm glad you found each other again and all but we need to know what to do about the others, I don't like them being away from us since we have some powerful enemies."

Luffy's eyes hardened when he remembered Akainu had been here. "Akainu I saw him the other day! He wants to kill me and Ace again!"

Ace decided he should move the conversation somewhere else. "Hey Luffy want to meet my crew, well formally this time?"

Sabo caught on and nodded smiling. "Yeah I've actually become a member of their group as well, me and Ace have been together for quite a few years before you showed up."

The younger raven nodded excitedly. He wanted to meet the giant mustache man and the pineapple again.

-(Break)-

Ace knocked on the door of a giant warehouse. Everything was silent for a few moments before the door swung open. A man with a pompadour stood. He grinned widely seeing the freckled teen and the blonde.

"Ace! Sabo you finally came back to visit! Hey pops Ace and Sabo are back!" Luffy grinned when he heard a lot of cheers.

Ace rolled his eyes pushing Thatch out of the way. "Stop making such a big deal about it we were just here a week ago! Now where's pops I have someone who wants to meet him!"

Thatch glanced to the younger raven curiously. He had never seen the boy before but he seemed important to his two brothers.

Luffy raced pass Ace when he caught sight of the old man. "Oi Giant mustache old man!"

Everyone's attention went to the little brat who had talked to their father. Whitebeard grinned seeing the young boy again. "Gurarara! Little brat it's been awhile!"

Luffy nodded he took on a serious look for a moment and bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save Ace back then!"

Whitebeard looked the kid over and went to speak but Luffy spoke up again. "But this time is different! I won't let anyone take Ace from me again!"

They remained silent starring each other down. Whitebeard smiled and nodded. "Very well, I believe you'll be able to protect Ace just fine cheeky brat."

Thatch was stilled confused. He leaned over to Marco. "Oi Marco what's going on? How does the brat know the old man? I'm sure I've never seen the boy before."

Marco chuckled glancing over to the cook. "He's Ace's little brother, we met him during the war to get Ace back, he stood up to pops and declared he'd save Ace and become the king of the pirates we all kind of took a liking to him, yoi."

Thatch's eyes widened slightly at hearing that. "Well he definitely has Ace's recklessness that's for sure."

Ace shot the cook a glare, he was not that reckless! Sabo snickered at the raven. Ace walked up to the two captains grinning.

Whitebeard looked down at the younger raven. "Brat how would you like to join our family? In this day and age there is no race for pirate king, pirates have gone extinct but our enemies are still around, my crew now only consists of my commanders, so what do you say brat?"

Luffy looked over to his two brothers. He knew the old man was right because in this time devil fruits didn't exist. There was strength in numbers in this time. Luffy nodded. "Alright but I won't take orders from anyone and you have to accept my crew as well!"

Whitebeard grinned. "What a cheeky little brat! Alright I'll agree to those terms welcome to the family son."

Everyone cheered even Ace and Sabo. They were both glad that their family wasn't going to be separated.

Ace grabbed Luffy bring the raven close. He leaned down pressing his lips to the youngers. Luffy was momentarily shocked before he pushed back against the old raven.

Sabo rolled his eyes before pulling Ace back. The freckled teen glared. Sabo tripped him making him fall on his Ace. The blonde leaned forward taking Ace's place.

Luffy grinned into the kiss when he heard Ace cursing up a storm. "Sabo you bastard! What the hell did you do that for?!"

Sabo pulled away and snickered. "You were taking to long so I decided to take matters into my own hands, plus you got Lu longer than I did previously it's only fair!"

Ace rolled his eyes standing back up. Thatch looked at the three with wide eyes. "W-Wait y-you three are together? Like together, together?"

The three laughed at the cook's expression and nodded. "Yep, we've always been together!"


End file.
